All You Need Is Love
by darling delaney
Summary: Jude and Lucy are now a middle-aged couple, reasonably successful and with their three children grown up. Their wedding anniversary is approaching but it looks as if their eldest daughter Julie may not be able to make it. However Jude has a surprise up his sleeve


ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

It was like old times again. Jude and Lucy had invited Max, Sadie, Jojo and Prudence over for dinner one evening along with Emily, Lucy's old friend and Max's partner, Billy. Their now 16 year old twins, Sean and Loretta were also there although their eldest daughter was in College in California. They were reminiscing about Jude and Lucy's rooftop reconciliation – and although they had heard the story thousands of times the twins listened with the same awe as if they were hearing it for the first time.

"Mom! Dad! That's awesome!" exclaimed Loretta. "I sure hope my husband will be that romantic."

Sean made a face as though he thought the whole thing was overly sentimental. Although secretly he wondered if an action like that would get the girl he liked at school interested in him. He was already an accomplished guitarist, encouraged by Sadie and Jojo, and a rooftop performance sounded cool.

"It's your wedding anniversary next month," said Sadie. "Are you planning a party?"

"Well, we weren't sure," said Lucy. "Mom and Dad are away and Julie's got an art trip to Paris planned. There doesn't seem much point in a party without all our family around."

"That's a shame," said Emily. "Especially as the anniversary date of your wedding and the rooftop reconciliation are only a few days apart."

"I know Julie would like to be here but this art trip is quite important to her," said Jude. "So we thought we'd wait until she came back."

"But the celebration should be on the same date as your wedding," said Emily.

"Well, it's just not possible this time," responded Lucy.

"But are you going to do anything on the day?" asked Max.

"Not really. I guess we'll just go to work as usual."

"But we will celebrate," insisted Jude. "When Julie gets here and we're together." He also felt a celebration should be on the day but there wasn't anything they could do about it."

It was a few days before their wedding anniversary and Jude was at Strawberry Jams, discussing some album covers with bands. Although he was now well established as an artist he still continued designing for Strawberry Jams which gave a hand up to many aspiring musicians. Jude had never forgotten what it was like to be a struggling artist.

The receptionist poked her head around the door.

"There's someone to see you, Jude."

Jude stepped outside – and gasped to see his daughter Julie standing before him grinning. With her long blonde hair and blue eyes she was the spitting image of Lucy at the same age. She wore a denim jacket and jeans – the same clothes Lucy had worn on that day many years ago. When he had serenaded her on top of this building and she had appeared on top of the building across the street just as he was about to give up.

He remembered running up the stairs of the building and colliding with Lucy. And they had fallen into each other's arms and sealed their reconciliation with kisses and tears.

"Are you OK, Dad?" Julie was asking.

"Yeah," said Jude coming back to the present. "It's just that you remind me so much of your Mum when she was your age." Then realizing what had happened he stepped forward and took his daughter into his arms, swinging her round.

"It's great to see you, love. But I thought you were in Paris."

"Oh, I came back a little early. I wasn't gonna miss your anniversary for anything."

"I hope you haven't missed out on anything in Paris."

"Not a thing. The course was already finished and the rest was just sight-seeing and stuff. I can do that anytime but I can only come to my parents' 20th anniversary once."

"I'm so glad you could make it, sweetheart," grinned Jude. "Does your Mum know you're here?"

"I haven't told her yet. You were the nearest so I thought I'd tell you first."

Lucy only worked a block away where she did part-time PR work for the Women's Rights Network which campaigned against issues such as discrimination and domestic violence. She was there right now. And it suddenly occurred to Jude. Today was the exact date of their rooftop reconciliation.

Lucy had been on the phone for about ten minutes to the local newspaper about covering the upcoming conference. It was important for the organization to get publicity as they would be dealing with some very strong issues such as teenage pregnancy and sexual harassment in the workplace.

As she looked up she noticed a lot of people running to the window.

"What's going on?" she asked Carol, one of her colleagues.

"There's a guy on the roof," replied Carol. "He seems to be singing."

In amazement Lucy jumped up from her desk and ran to the window, trying to look over the heads of the others. She had a strong sense of déjà vu before she even heard the lyrics

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy_

It couldn't be – could it really be Jude? Lucy rushed down the stairs and out onto the street where a crowd had gathered. Lucy turned – and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing only a couple of yards away was Julie who began to run towards her calling "Mom!"

Lucy and Julie collided in a hug and Lucy kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Oh, Julie, honey, I thought you couldn't come." She looked into her daughter's face, seeing herself at the same age.

"But why didn't you tell us you were coming? I could have-," began Lucy.

"I only knew a few days ago that we were finishing early," interrupted Julie. "Besides, I wanted to surprise you," she smiled.

"Well, you've sure done that, honey," said Lucy. Then seeing the crowd around them "But I wonder what's going on up there?"

Julie said nothing. She just grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her around the corner. Lucy looked up – and gasped "I don't believe it."

She saw Jude up on the rooftop, singing his heart out like he had all those years ago. And from a distance he looked the same as he had then. Lucy could feel the tears come to her eyes as she heard the chorus

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

"Go up to him, Mom," she heard Julie whisper at her side.

Lucy began running towards the door and the stairs – then she had a better idea. She ran to the building opposite – the same one she had on that day – and began to run up the stairs. She had to get up there quickly in time for Jude to see her – and please let him turn and look.

Lucy was breathless when she reached the top of the stairs. She went out to the rooftop and looked across the street. Jude was still singing but he hadn't seen her yet.

Then she saw Julie tap him on the shoulder. He turned – and saw that same girl he had over twenty years – the girl who was now his wife and the mother of his three children.

The years melted away and she was that young girl again with her long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, beautiful face and dazzling smile. He saw her wipe away a tear as she looked at him with that same loving expression when they had reconciled and sealed the love that they still shared. He smiled back at her as he felt tears pricking his eyes – and he felt the same overwhelming desire to fly the few yards between him and his loved one.

However he couldn't and there was no bridge between the buildings so the only thing to do was run back down the stairs. It only took a few minutes but to Jude it seemed forever. What if Lucy got down before him and didn't know where he was.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and went outside. He saw the entrance to the building where Lucy had been and began to run towards it. And then she stepped outside it. Their eyes met a split second then they ran towards each other.

Jude swept Lucy up in his arms and swung her around before their lips met in a passionate kiss. They then stood locked in each other's arms, almost oblivious to the claps and cheers of the crowd who were thoroughly enjoying the scene.

Finally they looked in each other and Jude said "I can't believe it. You've hardly changed."

"Neither have you," replied Lucy. "After all this time you're still the incurable romantic."

"It's because of you I am. I just wanted to remind you what you mean to me."

"As if I'd ever forget," said Lucy.

Julie stood in the crowd, wiping tears from her eyes. She never tired of hearing of her parent's rooftop reunion. She knew of no-one else who had had such an experience and it made her family seem unique and special. She had often wondered what it had been like. Now she felt she had witnessed it first hand. Except for a few minor details (originally Jude and Lucy had collided on the stairwell) it was almost identical.

Julie caught Jude's eye and he winked at her. As Julie approached them Jude whispered in Lucy's ear "Happy anniversary, love."

"Oh, Jude, it's the best present I could have," murmured Lucy. "This, and having Julie here."

Julie now ran into her parents' outstretched arms.

"Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad. You sure know how to make it memorable."

Just then Max, Sadie, Jojo and Prudence came up to them beaming along with Sean and Loretta. After a few more hugs and backslaps Max announced "And we have a party planned for you both in a few nights time. You can't not celebrate your 20th wedding anniversary."

"Well, we've reason to celebrate now," said Lucy. "We've got all the people that matter around us."

"All you need is love," smiled Jude. Then he whispered into Lucy's ear "And today is the 25th anniversary of our rooftop reconciliation. So happy anniversary for that."


End file.
